Asmodeus/Home Screen
Here is a list of all dialogues that may appear with Asmo as the home screen character. Affection "Hm? Do you need something from me?": * Head pat > Head rub > Lip tap "You want me to take care of you?" * ??? "You want more? Guess you can't help it!" * Chest Tap > Head rub > Chest rub ”What’s wrong? Do you feel lonely sleeping all by yourself?” * Right Shoulder Tap > Right Shoulder Tap > Left Shoulder Tap Voiced Dialogues Greeting: * "Heeey! I know you're happy to see me, right?" * "Hello! I look amazing in the afternoon, too! Wouldn't you agree?!" * "Aaah, I missed you so much!" * "*sigh* I thought maybe you'd forgotten about me..." * "Ugh! You should've come to visit sooner!" Player Returns: * "Welcome back. Ooh, ooh, what're you going to do next?" * "Oh, you're back! Next time you'll be taking me with you, right?!" * "Welcome back!" * "You're soooo late! I've been waiting FOREVER!" Touched by Player: * "Aww, are you that hungry for my attention?" * "Yeees?" * "Hehe, that tickles." * "Careful, or you might find ME touching YOU next." * "Where are you REALLY hoping to touch me?" * "No need to be shy! Come a little closer!" Comment About Characters: * "They say that if Satan gets mad for real, that's it. The world will end." * "Luke really is adorable. I could just eat him up!" * "Belphie should really try to enjoy life as a demon a little more." * "If I were like Lord Diavolo, I could have any demon or human I wanted." * "I wonder if Levi's ever fallen in love in real life?" * "Mammon's an idiot and a scumbag. It sucks having him for a brother!" * "Isn't Lucifer just so handsome that he could make your heart stop?" * "Simeon's so beatufiul. ...Um, not that I'm jealous or anything!" * "Barbatos seems to have so many secrets. He's so sketchy!" * "The most shocking thing I've ever seen Beel eat was... I'd prefer not to say." * "I've known Solomon for a long time. Wondering how we met? I'm. Not. Telling." Game Tips: * "How are your tasks coming along? Want a little help from Asmo?" * "Ooh, hey! Let's go check out the event that's going on!" * "You can complete tasks easier by going into Contacts and powering up your cards!" * "If you want some new cards, try Nightmare!" * "Let's go shopping together at Akuzon!" * "I sooo want to go to Majolish and try on some cute new clothes!" * "Did you go and receive your present in Mail?" Idle Screen: * *sigh* "It should be illegal to be this beautiful." * "Hmhmhmm, hmhmhmm..." * "Heeey, I'm super bored here you know!" * "Come on, don't ignore me!" Additional Dialogue: * "Aaah, I really am enchanting 24 hours a day!" Deleting an app: * What? You deleted it?! Who DOES that?! * *sigh* Well, that's gone... * I'll go ahead and download that for you, okay? Opening the app at midnight/past midnight: * Don't blame me if you oversleep, okay? Goodnight! * You're still up? If you don't get your beauty sleep, your skin's going to pay for it later. Category:Home Screen